Secrets Revealed
by Cassadine Princess
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Secrets are revealed that are going to change the entire hierarchy of the Cassadine family. A reunion between Ned and Alexis is also in the works in this story. Includes: Ned, Alexis, Stefan, Helena, and some old and new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Background:  
  
Some important information that you need to know before reading this is that Stefan is alive, and that he is Nicolas's father. Alexis and Sonny never got together, so she never had baby Kristina. Alexis, however, did run out on her wedding to Ned and the two are still on shaky ground. Alexis did move out of the penthouse across from Sonny's and across town... Enjoy the story!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Docks.  
  
Its late evening and Helena is standing out looking over the water. Her mind is filled with thoughts about how her son and grandson hate her. Stefan is doing everything in his power to keep her from controlling the family.  
  
Helena: (to herself) "Stefan thinks that he can cut me out of controlling the family interests. Little does he know..."  
  
A diabolical smile formed on her face.  
  
"Plotting again Grandmother?" A voice from behind called out. She was a young girl, no more then 17 or 18. With dark hair and eyes, the Cassadine features are seen right away.  
  
Helena: "What are you doing here? How did you escape the island?"  
  
Girl: "Security has been lax since you left grandmother. Did you really think that you could keep me on that island forever?"  
  
Helena: "Not forever."  
  
Girls: "Just till you needed me for your latest plan against the rest of the Cassadine's. Isn't that right grandmother?"  
  
Helena: "Don't be so melodramatic Sasha, it's very unbecoming."  
  
Sasha rolls her eyes at Helena.  
  
Helena: "Now I highly doubt that you escaped your quarters and flew half way across the globe to discuss the path of leadership in this family."  
  
Sasha: "You know exactly why I am here grandmother. I want to see my mother."  
  
Helena: "Your mother is dead and she entrusted your care to me. I have told you this before, now go back to the island and I will reprimand you properly the next time I am in Greece."  
  
Helena starts to walk away but Sasha grabs her arm.  
  
Sasha: "You've lied to me my whole life grandmother. You and I both know that my mother is not dead, you stole me from her when I was born and lead her to believe that I died. I want to see her and you can't stop me."  
  
Helena: (faking being shocked) "Where do you get your delusions child? You know perfectly well that your mother is dead."  
  
Just then Ned starts to come down the stairs that lead onto the docks, he hears Helena's last comment and looks up to see Helena talking to a young girl he's never seen before. He decides to stop and listen to their conversation.  
  
Sasha: (angry) "Your lying!! The servants and the guards talk Helena! I know that you've kept my locked up on that God-forsaken island for my whole life, to raise me yourself so you could use me for whatever plan you decide to instigate against the rest of the family. I'm not stupid grandmother!  
  
Ned: (quietly) "Grandmother?"  
  
Helena: "I suggest that you discontinue this line of attack, or I will be forced to send you back to Greece myself, and the trip will not be a comfortable one Sasha!"  
  
Fear sweeps through Sasha's eyes, but she still stands strong in front of Helena.  
  
Helena: "Your scared of me aren't you? You have been since you were little. You are nothing but the...."  
  
Sasha: (interrupting Helena in mid-sentence) "Bastard child of your dead husband's bastard child! I have been hearing this since I was 5, grandmother. Its nothing new to me."  
  
Ned is standing in the shadows in shock over what he just heard.  
  
Ned: (whispering to himself) "Alexis? She has a child?"  
  
Sasha: "I want to see my mother, I know that she is alive. I am not afraid of you and I am no longer a scared little girl."  
  
Helena: "You may put on a show of bravado child, but I see it in your eyes, you do fear me, you always have."  
  
Sasha: (in a low voice) "I will not let you control my life anymore."  
  
Helena: "You don't have a choice."  
  
Just then two of Helena's men materialize from the shadows and each one grabs Sasha by the arms.  
  
Sasha: "What are you doing?" Screaming. "Let go of me!!!"  
  
Helena: "I have plans for you Sasha and for this family, I will not let you ruin them for me. No matter how much I care about you."  
  
Sasha: "You couldn't care for a fish, let alone a human. Call your men off, NOW GRANDMOHTER!!!!"  
  
Helena: "I cannot allow you to wander around Port Charles. You must be returned to Greece immediately."  
  
Helena nods to one of her men. The guard takes one a gun and hits Sasha on the back of the neck with it, which causes her slump over.  
  
Helena: (to her men) "Put her on the jet, make sure that she is incapacitated for the whole trip. Get her back to the island and keep her there."  
  
The guards nod in unison and take Sasha away. Helena follows and goes back to her yacht.  
  
Ned, seeing all this, releases a deep sigh.  
  
Ned: (shocked) "I can't believe this."  
  
He walks down the stairs and quickly heads in the other direction. 


	2. ch2

Chapter 2: The morning after Ned saw Sasha and Helena on the docks.  
  
Outside of Alexis' apartment. Ned walks off the elevator and heads to her door, he puts his hand up to knock and then stops.  
  
Ned: (to himself) "What am I supposed to tell her? That the daughter she thought was dead is alive?"  
  
Ned shakes his head, she has to know, he thought. He puts his hand up and knocks on her door. Alexis opens the door, she is dressed in sweat pants and an oversized men's dress shirt. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail and her glasses are on. Ned looks at her and smiles, he has always liked it when she dressed-down.  
  
Alexis: (surprised) "Ned! Hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ned: "I have to talk to you, are you busy?"  
  
Alexis: "Just working on some cases. Please come in"  
  
Alexis waves Ned into her apartment.  
  
Alexis: "What's up?"  
  
Ned: (serious) "I have something to ask you, and you need to answer me truthfully."  
  
Alexis (worried) "Okay..."  
  
Ned: "Did you ever have a child?"  
  
Alexis: (completely shocked by what he is saying) "Ned, where would you get an idea like that? I have no idea what your talking about."  
  
Alexis starts to walk away from him, but he grabs her and holds her shoulders.  
  
Ned: "Alexis, don't lie to me. You said that you would answer me truthfully. Now tell me, did you ever have a child?"  
  
Alexis: (softly, in an almost whisper) "How do you know about that?"  
  
Ned: (forceful) "Alexis, answer me!!"  
  
Alexis: "Ned... Yes, I had a child. But she died. Now, how do you know about her?"  
  
Ned: "Was her name Sasha?"  
  
Alexis: (shaken) "How did you know that?"  
  
Ned: "Alexis... I want you to calm down and listen to me. Can you do that?"  
  
Alexis nods and Ned leads her over to the couch and sits down with her.  
  
Ned: "I was walking on the docks and I saw Helena talking to a young girl. Helena called her Sasha and she called Helena grandmother. I overheard their conversation and during the course of it, it came out that you were her mother."  
  
Alexis: (crying) "I thought she was dead, when I had her the doctors told me that she was dead..."  
  
She puts her face in her hands and cries while Ned pulls her into a tight embrace. Alexis' tears soon stop and she pulls away from Ned and gets up from the couch and starts to pace.  
  
Alexis: "You saw her right? Is she ok?"  
  
Ned: "She looked fine Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God, Ned, you have to take me back to where you saw her, I have to see her."  
  
Ned: "Alexis calm down. There's something else I have to tell you."  
  
Alexis: "What is it?"  
  
Ned: "She was talking to Helena, and Helena didn't like it that she knew about you. Helena told her that you were dead and she had her men take Sasha back to Greece."  
  
Alexis: "Helena? Helena raised my child! Oh my God Ned."  
  
Alexis starts to cry again and Ned pulls her into a hug.  
  
Ned: "She's okay Alexis. I saw her."  
  
He decides to leave out the part where he saw what Helena's men did to Sasha.  
  
Ned: "She's strong Alexis, just like you. If you survived Helena Cassadine, so can she."  
  
Alexis: "You said she came here to find me, right?"  
  
Ned: "That's what it sounded like to me."  
  
Alexis: "And Helena made her go back to Greece?"  
  
Ned: "Yes."  
  
Alexis: "Then I have to go. I have to find my daughter. She's alive Ned, I have to go to Greece and find her, I have to go back to the island."  
  
Alexis gets out of Ned's arms and starts to go upstairs.  
  
Ned: "Where are you going?"  
  
Alexis: "I have to pack and then I have to call the jet."  
  
Ned: "Alexis, you have to think about this calmly. You go pack a bag and we will take the ELQ jet to Greece."  
  
Alexis: (surprised) "We?"  
  
Ned: "Yes, we. If you are going to Greece to find your daughter, then I am going with you."  
  
Alexis smiles and runs to hug Ned.  
  
Alexis: "Thank you"  
  
Ned: "Your welcome." He kisses her on the top of her head. "Go pack, I will be back in an hour."  
  
Alexis smiles and runs upstairs. Ned looks after her.  
  
Ned: "I hope that Sasha is ok."  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. ch3

Chapter 3 The ELQ Jet  
  
Ned and Alexis and sitting on the couch together. They have been in the air for an hour or so; neither of them has said anything. Ned is the first to break the silence.  
  
Ned: "Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't know Ned, I thought Sasha had died, and I didn't want to re-live loosing her. Not even with you Ned.  
  
Ned just nods his head in understanding and moves onto a different subject.  
  
Ned: "Why did you name her Sasha?"  
  
Alexis: "I really don't know why. I have always like that name so I decided when I have a daughter I would name her that." A beat. "Ned, you saw her, what did she look like?"  
  
Ned: "She's very pretty, just like her mother." Alexis smiles "She looks like you, she does, her features are just a bit darker then yours."  
  
Alexis: (dismal) "Darker?"  
  
Ned: (noticing Alexis' change in voice) "Yeah, are you alright Alexis?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm fine, really. I just want to see my little girl."  
  
Ned: "Who is her father?"  
  
Alexis: "Her father?"  
  
Ned nods.  
  
Alexis: "I really don't want to talk about it Ned."  
  
Ned (not wanting to push) "Ok, Alexis. Lets just go get your daughter."  
  
Alexis smiles at Ned and they embrace.  
  
Greece  
  
A bedroom in the "Cassadine Compound" in Greece. It's a large room complete with a balcony; bookcases filled with books, a desk with a laptop, and a king size bed. Sasha is seen lying in the bed, asleep. She stirs and rolls over; she is groggy and then wakes up completely when she realizes where she is. She sits up in her bed.  
  
Sasha: "Oh no... She did send me back to the island."  
  
She gets up out of bed, grabs her robe and walks over toward the balcony. She hears someone behind her and turns around with a look of fear on her face.  
  
Sasha: I'm in trouble, aren't I grandfather?"  
  
Mikkos Cassadine is seen in the doorway, nodding his head.  
  
A/N: Please Review!!! 


	4. ch4

A/N: Thank you so much: Reviews are appreciated!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Greece: Sasha's Bedroom  
  
Sasha: (calmly) "Grandfather, let me explain..."  
  
Mikkos: (furious): "No! You deliberately disobeyed my orders and went to Port Charles!" Screaming. "WHAT WERE YOU THINK???"  
  
Sasha: (afraid): "Grandfather..."  
  
Mikkos: "No! You weren't thinking!" He is calmer now but still furious. "You are very passionate and very rash Sasha, and one day it is going to get you into more trouble then I can get you out of. You disobeyed a direct request to..."  
  
Sasha (cutting him off) "Stop it Grandfather!!!"  
  
Mikkos looks startled at the fact that someone would actually have the nerve to talk back to him.  
  
Sasha: "It wasn't a request, it was an order!" She starts to become angry. "I have spent my whole life cowering in fear to the elder Cassadine's. And I am sick of it!!! First your sociopath of a wife controlled me for the bulk of my life and now you miraculously reappear and do the same thing!" In a calmer tone. "I am so happy that you're alive and I am so happy that I have a grandfather" Tears are in her eyes. "And when you told me that my mother was alive and Helena had lied to me, I was ecstatic. But you said to wait and to be patient and that you would handle it and I have been. For 6 months. 6 months grandfather! So I finally took matters into my own hands, and yes I disobeyed you and went to Port Charles because all I wanted to do was see my mother. And I...."  
  
She starts to completely break down and cry. She covers her face with her hands and Mikkos comes and puts his arms around her and just holds her tight and lets her cry.  
  
Mikkos: (in a soft voice as he smoothes her hair) "It is all right Czarina, it is all right. I am sorry; I know you just wanted to see your mother, so do I. I am sorry I lost my temper. Don't cry..."  
  
Sasha: "And I am sorry too. I know I placed you in danger when Helena saw me."  
  
Mikkos: "Czarina, look at me." He lifts Sasha's face so that she is looking at him. "Everything will be all right. I will take care of your grandmother. Believe me."  
  
Sasha (smiling): "And my mother?"  
  
Mikkos: "You will be reunited with your mother just as I will be reunited with my daughter."  
  
Sasha smiles and hugs her grandfather once again.  
  
Mikkos: "Now be patient, I know that is not one of your strong suits." He smiles. "Now get dressed Czarina. You have a tutoring lesson to get to."  
  
Sasha looks at him and nods. Mikkos turns around and heads toward the door out of her room. He grabs the doorknob and starts to close the door behind him.  
  
Sasha: (alarmed) "Grandfather!!"  
  
Mikkos turns back around to face his granddaughter and puts the door back how he found it, wide open.  
  
Mikkos: "I apologize Czarina; it is a force of habit. Get ready for your lessons."  
  
Mikkos walks out of the room leaving Sasha alone. 


	5. ch5

Chapter 5 Greece, the mainland, a harbor.  
  
Ned and Alexis stand on dock looking out over the ocean.  
  
Alexis (pointing): "That's it."  
  
Ned: "The Cassadine Compound?"  
  
Alexis nods.  
  
Ned (amazed): "That's where you grew up?"  
  
Alexis (unfazed): "Yeah."  
  
Ned just shakes his head.  
  
Alexis: "When I was growing up, no commoners were aloud to take a boat and go to the island. It harbored great punishment if they were caught trespassing."  
  
Ned: "I wonder if that law is still in effect."  
  
Alexis: (seeing a fisherman walking over to one of the boats) "Lets see."  
  
Alexis walks over to the fisherman and mumbles a few words in Greek. The fisherman looks up at her with fear in his eyes and mumbles something in Greek and walks away from her in a hurry.  
  
Alexis: (walking back to Ned) "Apparently it still is."  
  
Ned puts his arm around her and pulls her close.  
  
Ned: "Can't you just tell these people that you're a Cassadine and you want to go visit your childhood home?"  
  
Alexis: "If I was really here for a visit I wouldn't need to hire a fisherman to take us to the island."  
  
Ned: "Good point."  
  
Alexis: "Besides I don't think it will be safe for us to tell ANYONE that I am a Cassadine."  
  
Ned: "We'll find a way, and if not we could always swim." He grins, dimples flashing.  
  
Alexis laughs as he looks into her eyes. She stares back at him. He leans in to kiss her.  
  
Man: (walking up to Ned and Alexis and interrupting them) "Excuse me."  
  
He is a large man, but not fat with black hair and a very deep Greek accent. Ned and Alexis pull away from each other both a little flustered.  
  
Ned (annoyed): "Yes?"  
  
Man: "My name is Victor Constantonopolous. I own this harbor and one of my men came and told me that you wanted to go to the Cassadine Island."  
  
Alexis: "That's right."  
  
Victor: "I hope you know that it is highly forbidden to go to the island, it carries a penalty of death if one were to be caught."  
  
Ned: "So we've been told." He looks over at Alexis.  
  
Victor: "But I may be able to help you.. For a fee of course."  
  
Alexis: "What exactly are you proposing Mr. Constantonopolous?"  
  
Victor: "There is a boat that will soon depart for the island. It takes food and such supplies that are needed from the mainland. For the right price I could allow you aboard, secretly of course, and when the boat docks on the island you could make your way off and escape onto the grounds."  
  
Alexis looks as though she is about the protest when Ned cuts her off.  
  
Ned: "It's a deal." The men shake hands. 


	6. ch6

Chapter 6 The Cassadine Island  
  
The supply ship is about to depart and head back to the mainland. Ned and Alexis have successfully made it off the boat and onto the grounds unseen. They are currently making their way to the main house through some dense forestry.  
  
Alexis: "I don't think it was a good idea to trust him." She stops walking and turns to Ned. "What if he tells someone that we are here and we get caught and sent back to the mainland, and..."  
  
Ned: (cutting her off) "Alexis stop rambling and breath!" She stops and looks up at Ned and takes a deep breath. He puts her hands on her shoulders. "Now he's not going to tell anyone that we're here because he's the one who got us here. And if he tells ANYONE that we are here then he will have his head on the chopping block with us."  
  
Alexis: "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried and nervous about all this."  
  
Ned: "I know."  
  
They both smile at each other. Suddenly they both hear voices coming from the woods.  
  
Alexis: (pulling Ned' arm) "Come on. We can't be seen."  
  
She pulls Ned into a small cave that they had just passed.  
  
The fit is tight but Ned and Alexis make it in. She is leaning back against the rock wall and Ned stands right in front of her with his hands on her arms. They both look up at each other expectantly. Ned's hands move up her arms till they are on her face. He leans in closer and they kiss. The kiss is slow and sweet, and Ned's hands move off her face and down her arms again till he is holding her closer. She instinctively puts her arms around his neck as the kiss grows more passionate. Ned breaks the kiss suddenly and looks out from the cave. There is a gun pressed to his temple and two guards watching them. The guards draw Ned and Alexis out of the cave with guns drawn.  
  
One of the guards says something in Greek and pushes Ned and Alexis in the direction of the main house.  
  
Ned (whispering to Alexis): "What did he say?"  
  
Alexis: (whispering back): "That trespassing is illegal and that the master in the main house will deal with us."  
  
Ned: "What master?"  
  
Alexis: (completely confused) "I have no idea."  
  
Mikkos' Study.  
  
It is a very large and ornate room completely furnished in what looks to be relics from Imperial Russia. The only modern items in the room are the computer and the phone.  
  
Mikkos: (screaming into the phone) "What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Pause. "She could not have just disappeared." Another pause. "Well find her immediately!" Mikkos slams the phone down. "If Helena is responsible for this she will pay!"  
  
Just then there is a knock on the door.  
  
Mikkos: "Enter."  
  
One of the guards walks in and speaks to Mikkos is Greek.  
  
Mikkos: (sitting down at his desk with his head in his hands) "They are probably young adventurers who wanted to see the forbidden island." He sighs. "Bring them in."  
  
The guard opens the door and Ned and Alexis walk into the room. Mikkos looks up at them and jumps out of his seat.  
  
Mikkos: "Natasha!"  
  
Alexis: (confused/shocked/etc) "Mikkos?" 


	7. ch7

Chapter 7 Greece: Mikkos' Study  
  
Mikkos: "Natasha!"  
  
Alexis: (shocked/confused/ect.) "Mikkos?"  
  
Mikkos: (to the guards) "Get out, Get out!" He ushers the guards out of the room and slams the door behind them. To Alexis. "My darling girl." He caresses her cheek and pulls her in for a tight hug.  
  
Alexis: (still shocked) "I... I thought you were dead."  
  
Mikkos: "When Luke Spencer locked me in the ice chamber he did a less then adequate job. The chamber preserved me and my doctors discovered a way to revive me."  
  
Alexis: (pulling away from him) "I just can't believe it. Mikkos, I want you to know that I know that you're my father and I know what Helena did to my mother."  
  
Mikkos: "I am so sorry for what she did to you as a child and now... I made a bargain with her, long ago, that if you didn't remember who you were she wouldn't harm you."  
  
Alexis: "Well, now I know."  
  
The embrace again, tightly, remembering all the years that they lost. All the while Ned has been standing there, watching the scene, in amazement. Alexis pulls out of Mikkos' embrace and walks over to Ned.  
  
Alexis: "Mikkos, this is ..." She looks over at Ned. "my friend, Ned Ashton."  
  
Ned: (extending his hand to Mikkos) "Mr. Cassadine."  
  
Mikkos looks him over for a second and smiles.  
  
Mikkos: (taking his hand) "Mikkos, please."  
  
Alexis: "Mikkos, I want you to know that I think its amazing that your alive and that I can get to know you as a father. But I want to talk to you about..."  
  
Mikkos: (interrupting her) "About Sasha, correct?"  
  
Alexis: "How did you know?"  
  
Mikkos: "It is doubtful that you would want to return to the island for any reason, and judging by your reaction moments ago, you did not know I was alive, so Sasha seems to be the only conclusion." A beat. "I was under the impression that you did not know she was alive."  
  
Alexis: "I was. But when she came to Port Charles, Ned saw her talking to Helena and came to tell me."  
  
Mikkos: "I see, and that is the reason you have returned."  
  
Alexis nods.  
  
Mikkos: "Natasha, let me tell you..." He stops because he notices that Alexis shifts uncomfortably. "You prefer Alexis?"  
  
Alexis nods and Ned watches her closely.  
  
Mikkos: (continuing) "Let me tell you, that since I have returned I have spent time with my granddaughter, and she is wonderful. She is extremely intelligent and resourceful and rash. Much like you were at her age."  
  
Alexis: (smiling) "And she's all right? I mean she's been living here with Helena for most of her life."  
  
Mikkos: "I understand your concern my daughter, Helena was never one for children." Alexis' face darkens. "But it would seem that the years with my wife have left her unaffected."  
  
Alexis: "Will you take me to her?"  
  
Mikkos nods, and the three of them leave the study.  
  
The main room of the "Cassadine Compound".  
  
Sasha is sitting at a large table with a young man. Books are scattered all over the table. The young man is obviously Greek because of his dark hair, eyes and skin. He is looking over some papers while Sasha is sitting, with her glasses on, reading a very large book.  
  
Ned, Alexis, and Mikkos peer into the room, unseen. The look on Alexis' face is priceless because she can't believe that she is seeing her daughter for the first time. Ned looks over at Alexis and smiles, he puts his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Young Man: (referring to the papers that he is holding) "Your Latin, French, and Greek are exceptional as always Sasha."  
  
Sasha: (only about half-listening) "Uh-huh." Young Man: (continuing) "But your Russian shows no improvement."  
  
Sasha: (enthralled in what she is reading) "Uh-huh"  
  
The young man, looking rather annoyed, grabs the book that Sasha was reading out of her hands and a comic book falls out of it.  
  
Young Man: (picking up the comic book) "Why do you insist on reading this American drivel?"  
  
Sasha: "Because I like it Dimitri!"  
  
Dimitri: "Wouldn't you enjoy reading your Russian more?"  
  
Sasha: "What do you think?" She reaches for the comic book and takes it back.  
  
Dimitri: (condescendingly) "And what may I ask is a Magneto?"  
  
Sasha: (in all seriousness) "A very powerful mutant, who believes, unlike his old friend Charles Xavier, that the human race and mutants are at war."  
  
Dimitri just looks at her and gives her this "you've go to be kidding" look.  
  
Sasha: (seeing the look on his face) "It won't sound any less confusing to you if I say it again."  
  
Dimitri laughs and continues what he was saying before.  
  
Dimitri: "Now as I said, your Russian shows no improvement."  
  
Sasha: "I hate Russian. I find it a complete bore and I don't understand why I have to learn it.  
  
Dimitri: "Because your grandfather insists upon it."  
  
Sasha: "Not a good enough of a reason... Next!"  
  
Dimitri: (throwing his hands up in the air) "What do you want me to do Sasha? He tells me what to teach you and I do!"  
  
Sasha: "But I find Russian extremely boring. Can't we learn something else today?"  
  
Dimitri: (giving up) "What do you want to learn?"  
  
Sasha: "Anything! Biology, Chemistry, Literature, anything, PLEASE!"  
  
Mikkos: (coming out of the shadows) "What is this I hear about you not wanting to learn Russian?"  
  
Sasha and Dimitri both stand on the entrance of Mikkos.  
  
Dimitri: "Mr. Cassadine."  
  
Sasha: "Grandfather."  
  
Mikkos: (putting his arm around Sasha) "And what are your reasons for detesting Russian?"  
  
Sasha: "I just have a bloc against it, that's all."  
  
Mikkos: "But you do not have a bloc against this?" He picks up the comic book.  
  
Sasha: "No, my mind is completely open to the American comics." She takes it from him and puts it back on the table.  
  
Mikkos: (smiling and kissing her forehead) "Yes, but you must learn your Russian, it is the language of your ancestors."  
  
Sasha: (less then thrilled) "Yes, grandfather."  
  
Mikkos: "Dimitri..."  
  
Dimitri: "Yes, Mr. Cassadine."  
  
Mikkos: "The tutoring session is over for today and Sasha will be given the next week off from her lessons."  
  
Sasha smiles.  
  
Dimitri: (collecting his things) "As you wish Mr. Cassadine." To Sasha. "Study your Russian." He hands her a book.  
  
Sasha: (sarcastically) "Yeah... okay..."  
  
Dimitri: (smiling at her) "Good day to you both." He leaves.  
  
Sasha: "What's the catch?"  
  
Mikkos: (unfamiliar with the expression) "Catch?"  
  
Sasha: "I have never had time off from my tutoring sessions... EVER. Not with Helena and in the past six months certainly not with you. So I ask again what's the catch." A pause and then her voice turns hopeful. "Did Helena die and we have to attend her burial?"  
  
Mikkos: (laughing) "No, no... I just have a surprise for you."  
  
Sasha: (thinking) "The new X-Men comic book?"  
  
Mikkos: "Better then that Czarina."  
  
Sasha: "Better then X-Men?"  
  
Just then Ned and Alexis materialize from the shadows. Sasha looks up and is momentarily confused and then comes to realize.  
  
Sasha: (hopefully) "Mother?"  
  
Alexis: (with tears in her eyes) "Yes..."  
  
They tightly embrace as Ned and Mikkos look on smiling.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are appreciated! Just want to let you know that all the questions do have answers and they will be answered in time... I promise! Hope you guys like the story! 


	8. ch8

Chapter 8:  
  
Greece Main room of the "Cassadine Compound".  
  
Alexis and Sasha sit on the couch in the middle of the room. They have been talking for hours, about everything: about Alexis' life in New York and Port Charles and about Sasha's life on the island and her studies. All the while Ned and Mikkos have been watching the scene.  
  
Alexis: "So, X-Men, huh?"  
  
Sasha: (smiling) "Yeah, apparently it's an acquired taste." She looks at Mikkos.  
  
Mikkos: "That it is, Czarina." He smiles as he watches both his daughter and his granddaughter.  
  
Sasha: "Well, it's getting late, and I think its time for bed."  
  
Sasha and Alexis both stand and hug.  
  
Sasha: "Goodnight mom, I love you."  
  
Alexis: "I love you too sweetheart."  
  
Sasha: (going over to Mikkos and hugging him) "Good night Grandfather."  
  
Mikkos: "Sweet dreams Czarina."  
  
Sasha: "Mr. Ashton, it was nice meeting you."  
  
Ned: "Please, call me Ned."  
  
Sasha nods and heads up the stairs.  
  
Alexis: (to Mikkos) "She's amazing."  
  
Mikkos: "Of course, she is your daughter after all."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you Mikkos."  
  
Mikkos: "I think that Sasha may have been correct. It is getting late and I will retire for the evening as well." To Alexis. "Will you be using your old quarters?"  
  
Alexis: "I really don't think that's necessary, the guest rooms will be fine."  
  
Mikkos: "As you wish."  
  
He walks over the Alexis and kisses her on the forehead, nods to Ned and heads up the stairs.  
  
Ned: "She's wonderful Alexis, you must be very proud."  
  
Alexis: "I am. I just wish we hadn't missed out on so many years."  
  
Ned: "That's not your fault."  
  
Alexis: "I know. I have just felt so empty ever since the doctors told me that she died and..." She starts to cry and Ned wraps his arms around her.  
  
Ned: "And now she's alive and you can both start over."  
  
Alexis smiles and looks up at Ned as she wipes her tears away.  
  
Alexis: (suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable) "Let me show you to your room."  
  
Ned: (noticing her sudden change in demeanor) "Alexis... we should at least talk about what happened."  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean?"  
  
Ned: (exasperated) "Between us... in the cave."  
  
Alexis: "Ned, I really don't think..."  
  
Ned: (cutting her off) "Alexis, listen to me." He takes her by the shoulders and looks into her eyes. "When we kissed today, it felt so right, so perfect." A pause. "I still love you Alexis, and I don't want to loose you again."  
  
Alexis looks like she's about to say something but instead she looks into his eyes and lightly kisses him. He responds instantly and wraps his arms around her waster as she encircles her arms around his neck. The kiss grows deeper and more passionate until Alexis breaks its.  
  
Alexis: (whispering) "I love you too."  
  
She takes his hand and leads him up the stairs. They walk down the hallway and reach the guest room. Alexis opens the door to reveal a lavish, decorated guest room. She and Ned make their way inside.  
  
Alexis: (referring to the room) "I just love this room. What do you think, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Ned: (sincerely) "I think you're beautiful."  
  
Alexis smiles at him and they start to kiss. The kiss becomes more passionate and Ned pulls Alexis into his arms and tightly wraps his arms around her. Ned starts to un-tuck her shirt as she starts to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Ned: (breaking the kiss) "Are you sure?"  
  
Instead of saying anything Alexis kisses him and they fall onto the bed remembering all the time that they had lost.  
  
Sasha's Room Late night/Early morning.  
  
Sasha is seen in bed tossing and turning. She finally wakes up startled and haggard. She sits up and bed and starts to rub her eyes.  
  
Sasha: (mumbling to herself) "Damn you grandmother."  
  
The room is completely dark except for the light coming from the hallway via the open door. Sasha obviously looks tired and fatigued as she stumbles to a dresser in the corner of her room. She opens ones of the drawers to the dresser and takes out four prescription bottles of pills and takes one from each bottle. She puts them in her mouth and takes them without water. She walks back to her bed and grabs her pillow and quilt and walks out of the room. 


	9. ch9

Chapter 9 Greece Main room of the "Cassadine Compound." Next Morning  
  
Sasha is seen sleeping somewhat peacefully on the couch wrapped up in her quilt.  
  
Mikkos comes down the stairs and notices Sasha right away.  
  
Mikkos: (to himself quietly) "Not again."  
  
He walks over to her and gently rocks her awake, a motion he has obviously done before.  
  
Mikkos: "Wake up Czarina."  
  
Sasha: (groggily) "Grandfather?"  
  
Mikkos: "Good morning. You have had another nightmare I take it?"  
  
Sasha: (still half asleep but quickly becoming more lucid) "Yes..."  
  
Mikkos: (concerned) "Are you all right?"  
  
Sasha: (getting up and collecting her bedding) "Aren't I always?" a pause. "Look grandfather, I am not a child anymore, I am fine, just leave it alone and don't worry."  
  
Mikkos: "I do worry Sasha. Perhaps if you tell your mother about them. She used to have such nightmares at your age, she could help..."  
  
Sasha: (cutting in) "No Grandfather! I really don't want her to know. You were here last night, you heard her. How she was worried that Helena raised me and what she might have done to me. I don't want her to worry anymore. Can we just leave it alone?"  
  
Mikkos: (sighing) "As you wish Czarina." Changing the subject. "Will you be joining us for breakfast this morning?"  
  
Sasha: "No I don't think so. I'm going for a ride. I'll be back later."  
  
Guestroom (Alexis' Quarters)  
  
Ned and Alexis lay wrapped up in each others arms with her head on his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around her.  
  
The sun shines through the curtains of the room and Ned is stirred awake and smiles as he looks down at Alexis. Alexis stirs slightly and buries her head further into his chest. He smiles and smoothes her hair. She wakes up slowing and looks at him.  
  
Ned: "Good morning."  
  
Alexis: "Good morning." a pause. "Did we really make love last night or was that just a dream?"  
  
Ned: (Laughing) "No, us making love last night was real. And I've missed it."  
  
Alexis: (smiling) "Me too."  
  
She kisses him quickly on the lips and tries to maneuver out of bed but is halted when Ned grabs her and pulls her back on top of him.  
  
Ned: (huskily) "And where do you think your going?"  
  
Alexis: "I was going to shower and go down to breakfast." coyly. "Why? Did you have other plans?"  
  
Ned: "As a matter of fact I did. The way I see it is that since your wonderful daughter had her tutoring lessons cancelled she is probably taking the opportunity to sleep in. So I was planning on spending the morning making love to you."  
  
He rolls them both over till Alexis is completely under him.  
  
Alexis: "What an enticing idea."  
  
They kiss deeply and spend the morning getting lost in each other.  
  
Main Room of the "Cassadine Compound." Even later that morning.  
  
Mikkos is sitting alone at the table eating his breakfast and reading a Russian newspaper. Ned and Alexis walk down the stairs, dressed, showered and holding hands.  
  
Alexis: "Good morning Mikkos."  
  
Mikkos: (putting down the paper and standing) "Good morning Alexis." He kisses her on the cheek and holds out his hand to Ned. "Good morning Ned."  
  
Ned: (taking his hand) "Mikkos."  
  
They all sit down at the table.  
  
Alexis: (to Mikkos) "Is Sasha up yet?"  
  
Mikkos: "She awoke early and went for a ride."  
  
Alexis: (Disappointed) "Oh..."  
  
Ned takes her hand.  
  
Mikkos notices and his eyes show a flicker of approval.  
  
Mikkos: "Do not worry Alexis. Sasha disappears around the island on a daily bases. She usually goes after her tutoring sessions but today I believe she wanted and early start to spend the rest of the day with you. I assume she will be back sometime this afternoon."  
  
Ned: "Where does she go?"  
  
Mikkos: "I actually do not know. From what I understand the horse is very tired on her return." To Alexis. "Remember when you and Stefan used to disappear for hours, or even days at a time."  
  
Alexis: "I remember." To Ned. "We used to take the horses and go as far as we could. We used to pretend we were free to do whatever we wanted without interference."  
  
Ned smiles.  
  
Mikkos: "When I first came back to the island, I didn't even know I had a granddaughter. Sasha was gone for 4 days. It reminded me of you and Stefan."  
  
Ned: (amazed) "4 days."  
  
Mikkos: "Yes. The staff tells me that Helena drops in every now and then to see Sasha and check on her and her studies. Usually after one of Helena's visits she would take off for a number of days." He looks at Alexis. "That's when I first knew there was no doubt she was your daughter." Alexis smiles.  
  
Alexis: (to Ned) "So since we have the morning free, would you like a tour of the house after breakfast?"  
  
Ned: "I would love one."  
  
The grounds of the Cassadine Island. Later that afternoon. A very large ravine in the middle of the woods, very remote and very secluded. Huge rocks are seen everywhere and it looks very dangerous if one where to fall anywhere. A black Arabian horse is seen, out of the ravine, tied up to a tree.  
  
Sasha is sitting in the ravine laying back and her head resting on a rock. She is apparently relaxing. She has her glasses on and is reading one of her comic books. She stops reading for a moment and looks at her watch. Noticing the time she gets up and starts to make her way back to the horse. She doesn't notice one of the rocks and trips over it and falls to the ground. 


	10. ch10

Chapter 10  
  
Living room of the Cassadine Compound  
  
Ned and Alexis walk into the room.  
  
Alexis: "Visiting royalty used to love the library." Apparently they have just finished with the tour.  
  
Ned: "It's huge. I don't think that I've ever seen so many books."  
  
Alexis: (teasing) "You're not going to tell me that you used to own the island, now are you?"  
  
Ned: (laughing) "No, and I and doubtful that you have believed me if I said that I did."  
  
He puts his arms around her and kisses her lightly.  
  
Alexis: "You know I used to love the library when I was a kid. I remember that Stefan and I used to spend hours there. We swore that someday we would read very book.  
  
Ned: (smiling) "Such big dreams for a little girl."  
  
Mikkos enters.  
  
Mikkos: "Good afternoon." To Ned. "And how did you enjoy our humble home?"  
  
Alexis: "I would hardly call it humble."  
  
Ned: "I liked it very much, it's huge."  
  
Mikkos: (smiling) "Yes that does come in handy every now and then."  
  
Arguing can be heard in the background, in Greek, and then a haggard Sasha and a security guard walks in still arguing in Greek.  
  
Alexis: (noticing the Sasha's forearm is bleeding) "Are you all right?" The concern is evident in her voice as she makes her way over to where Sasha is standing.  
  
Sasha: "Yeah, I'm fine, just clumsy. I tripped over a rock."  
  
Guard: (to Mikkos) "She was in the ravine again, Mr. Cassadine."  
  
Mikkos: "Sasha, I have told you that it is dangerous there. And look what happened."  
  
Sasha: "It's quiet there, and I like it. And it's just a couple of rocks, what in the world is the big deal about it?"  
  
The guard says something under his breath in Greek.  
  
Sasha: (glaring at the guard) "I'm a klutz okay. I trip all the time, and besides it's just a little blood. It's nothing."  
  
Mikkos: (to the guard) "Thank you Thaao, you may go."  
  
Thaao nods and leaves.  
  
Alexis: (to Sasha) "You know your grandfather is right, the ravine is a dangerous place, and something could happen to you. You could get hurt."  
  
Sasha: (sarcastically) "Too late."  
  
Alexis shakes her head and smiles as memories of her sneaking off to the ravine come flooding back to her and how Stefan once gave her a similar argument.  
  
Mikkos: "And how did you come about Thaao?"  
  
Sasha: "I was leading Seva back to the stables and he saw me and started in Greek about how I shouldn't endanger a life for some peace and quiet."  
  
Ned: "He's right you know."  
  
Sasha: (looking at Ned) "He was talking about my horse; you know Arabians are very rare."  
  
Mikkos smirks.  
  
Alexis: (to Sasha) "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Alexis and Sasha leave.  
  
Mikkos: (to Ned) "Ned, I have been meaning to speak with you."  
  
Ned looks at him but says nothing. Both men sit down on the couch.  
  
Mikkos: "I realize that you and my daughter have been through a lot over the years, and..."  
  
Ned: "Mikkos, I don't mean to be rude. But where is this line of questioning going?"  
  
Mikkos: "It is obvious by the way that you look at her you are in love with her, and her with you. And I know that I have missed a lot of years with Alexis, and perhaps it's a little late to be playing the overprotective father, but I just want to make sure that you will be there for Alexis when she needs you and now also Sasha."  
  
Ned: "Mikkos, I love Alexis and I'll love Sasha just as much. I will be here for both of them that I can promise you."  
  
Mikkos: (smiling approvingly) "Good."  
  
Sasha's Room  
  
Sasha is sitting on the bed while Alexis is next to her wrapping a bandage on her arm.  
  
Alexis: "There. That will heal in no time."  
  
Sasha: "Thanks." A pause. "So this is what it feels like huh?"  
  
Alexis: "What?"  
  
Sasha: (quietly) "Having a mom."  
  
Alexis looks as though she's about to cry, but instead she hugs Sasha instead.  
  
Alexis: "You'll never have to wonder about that again."  
  
Sasha smiles.  
  
Alexis: (mother mode) "So what's this I hear about you going off for hours and even days?"  
  
Sasha: "It's like a little mini vacation, but not."  
  
Alexis looks confused.  
  
Sasha: "I usually go for long rides after my lessons. Just to think and clear my head."  
  
Alexis: "Why the ravine?"  
  
Sasha: "It's a long ride so usually no one comes and bothers me. Its quite and secluded so I can be alone."  
  
Alexis: "And when you disappear for days?"  
  
Sasha: "That's only after one of Helena's visits. She likes to visits and check up on me every now and then and as you would probably know she's not the most pleasant of people. So I go off into the woods and stay there for a while."  
  
Alexis: (smiling) "I remember when I was young and Helena would yell or scream at me for some stupid reason I used to run to the ravine too."  
  
Sasha: (interested) "Really?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah. And then my brother would come after and lecture me on the dangerous rocks."  
  
Sasha: "Sounds familiar."  
  
Alexis smiles.  
  
Sasha: (getting up from the bed) "So... What about Ned?"  
  
Alexis: "What about him?"  
  
Sasha: "Are you in love with him?"  
  
Alexis: (a little uncomfortable discussing her love life with her daughter) "Yes..."  
  
Sasha: "Hey, I'm just curious, that's all."  
  
Alexis smiles and they embrace.  
  
Alexis' Room Late Evening.  
  
Ned and Alexis are standing outside on the balcony watching the waves crash onto the beach.  
  
Alexis: "She asked about you."  
  
Ned: "Who? Sasha?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah."  
  
Ned: "What did she ask?"  
  
Alexis: "She asked if I was in love with you."  
  
Ned: (a little insecure) "And what did you say?"  
  
Alexis puts her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.  
  
Alexis: "I said yes."  
  
Ned smiles, visible relieved, and kiss her back.  
  
Ned: (breaking the kiss) "You know I really do want to get to know her, maybe I'll ask her out for a ride tomorrow."  
  
Alexis: "That sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
Ned: "You know what else sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
Alexis: "What?"  
  
Ned whispers something in Alexis' ear and she laughs and kisses him. And they make their way into her bedroom. 


	11. ch11

Chapter 11 Cassadine Island The next morning- Sasha's Room  
  
Sasha wakes up startled from her deep sleep and checks the clock that's on the table next to her bed.  
  
Sasha: "At least its morning this time."  
  
She gets out of bed and heads towards the dresser and to take her pills.  
  
Ned, about to knock notices that the door is open and looks in, he sees Sasha opening several bottles of pills and taking them all. He watches her closely with curiosity.  
  
Ned can hear footsteps coming down the hall and quietly leave Sasha's room before anyone can see him.  
  
Sasha, meanwhile, is getting her clothes out for the day when Mikkos enters.  
  
Mikkos: "Good morning Czarina."  
  
Sasha: "Hi Grandfather."  
  
Mikkos: "I see that you've slept through the night."  
  
Sasha nods.  
  
Mikkos: "Will you be joining us for breakfast this morning?"  
  
Sasha: "Yeah."  
  
Mikkos: "Good I will see you downstairs."  
  
Mikkos leaves.  
  
A few minutes later, Sasha gets dressed and leaves her room to join her grandfather for breakfast.  
  
Ned watches as Sasha leaves her room. He walks in and heads straight for her dresser. He opens the drawer and takes out the pills that he saw her take and reads the bottles.  
  
Ned: (quietly) "Sasha Cassadine. Take for extreme nightmares." He picks up another bottle. "Take for hallucinations... delusions."  
  
He puts the bottles back where he found them and walks out of the room. He walks through the hallway and watches from the top of the stairs as Mikkos, Alexis, and Sasha eat breakfast. Ned stairs at Sasha.  
  
Ned: "What did Helena Cassadine do to you?" 


	12. ch12

Chapter 12 Later that day.  
  
Alexis and Mikkos sit on one of the balcony's overlooking the ocean.  
  
Alexis: "Thank you Mikkos."  
  
Mikkos: "For what?"  
  
Alexis: "For letting me be with my daughter."  
  
Mikkos: "She's a wonderful child."  
  
Alexis: "Yes, she is."  
  
They both look out onto the beach and see Sasha sitting in the sand watching the waves.  
  
She is completely lost in thought when Ned comes up and sits next to her in the sand.  
  
Ned: "Hi."  
  
Sasha: (taking her eyes off the ocean) "Hi."  
  
Mikkos and Alexis watch them from the balcony, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Alexis: "Mikkos, will you tell me about my mother."  
  
Mikkos: "Kristen?"  
  
Alexis nods.  
  
Mikkos: "Your mother... Kristen... She was incredible. When I first saw her I fell in love with her. I loved her very much. She had an untamed spirit. She was beautiful, she was intelligent, and she loved you with all that was in her."  
  
Alexis: "I miss her. I mean I don't really even remember her, but I still miss her."  
  
Mikkos: "I know. I know my daughter. And I am so sorry about what happened to her."  
  
He puts his arm around her and holds her close.  
  
Ned and Sasha sit on the beach; they are now both watching the waves.  
  
Ned: (breaking the silence) "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Sasha: "Can I stop you?"  
  
Ned: "No."  
  
Sasha: "Well at least you're honest. Go ahead."  
  
Ned: "What did your grandmother do to you?"  
  
Sasha: (uncomfortable) "What do you mean?"  
  
Ned: "I went to see you this morning and I saw you taking something and after you left..."  
  
Sasha: (pissed) "Wait... lets rewind a second. You went in my room, and through my things? Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
Ned: (defensively) "I was worried about you."  
  
Sasha: "No. You were curious, there's a difference. You haven't known me long enough to be worried about me."  
  
Ned: "Nightmares, hallucinations... That's way past curious Sasha, that's into worry territory."  
  
Sasha: "Have you told my mother?"  
  
Ned: "No."  
  
Sasha: "Will you?"  
  
Ned: (seeing the fear in her eyes about the prospect) "No... but you should talk about what happened."  
  
Sasha: "Listen, Ned, I really don't mean to be rude, but it's really none of your business what my past history with Helena is."  
  
Ned: "Just, if you ever need someone to talk to... I want to try to help."  
  
Sasha: "Ned, if this is some attempt to bond with me so that you can get on my mothers good side, then drop it. I really don't need your fake sympathy."  
  
Ned: "This is not some lame attempt Sasha. I want to be your friend, I really do. I am just opening up the option to you, if you ever want to talk, about anything; I want you to know that you can come to me."  
  
Sasha: (barely audible) "Thanks."  
  
Ned: (smiling) "Anytime."  
  
Sasha: "So you won't tell my mom?"  
  
Ned: "No, don't worry."  
  
Sasha: "Thank you. Okay, now it's my turn. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Ned: "Okay."  
  
Sasha: "Do you love my mother?"  
  
Ned: (smiling) "Yes I do."  
  
Sasha: (fishing) "How long have you known her?"  
  
Ned: "A while. You're a curious kid, aren't you?"  
  
Sasha: (smiling) "My best friend is a horse, what do you expect." More serious. "My grandfather told me about my mother and her life on the island. Apparently Helena isn't the most maternal of people."  
  
Ned smirks.  
  
Sasha: (continuing) "And she's been through a lot. So I'm glad that she has someone to love her, like you."  
  
Ned: "Thanks."  
  
Sasha: "Yeah, well, you seem like a nice enough guy..."  
  
Ned laughs.  
  
Ned: "What's its name?"  
  
Sasha: "What?"  
  
Ned: "Your horse."  
  
Sasha: "Oh... Seva."  
  
Ned nods.  
  
Sasha: (shyly) "Do... do you want to see him?"  
  
Ned: (smiling at how shy she is being) "I would love to."  
  
The two get up from the sand and make their way to the stables.  
  
Alexis' head is resting on Mikkos' shoulder and his arm is around her. They both notice that Sasha and Ned got up.  
  
Alexis: "I wonder where their off to."  
  
Mikkos: (noticing the direction in which they are headed) "Probably the stables." A pause. "This... Ned Ashton... Do you love him?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Mikkos: "I just don't want Sasha to bond with someone if they will not be a constant staple in her life."  
  
Alexis: "Don't worry Mikkos, Ned will be."  
  
The Cassadine Stables  
  
Sasha walks over to a black Arabian and starts to stroke it.  
  
Sasha: (to Ned) "This is Seva."  
  
Ned: "He's beautiful. Your best friend huh?"  
  
Sasha: "Yeah."  
  
Ned: "When did you start riding?"  
  
Sasha: (thinking back) "When I was 8... No... 7, I think." A pause. "Ned, when you said you've known my mother for a while, how long of a while did you mean?"  
  
Ned: (knowing where this line of questioning is going) "I've known your mother for a while, but not that long of a while. I would be proud and honored to be your father Sasha, but I'm not if that's what you're asking."  
  
Sasha: (her face falls) "Oh... Okay, I was just wondering."  
  
Ned: "You haven't asked Alexis who your father is?"  
  
Sasha: "No... do you know?  
  
Ned: "No, but I did ask her and she didn't tell me. Why don't you just ask her?"  
  
Sasha: "I don't know. I mean if she loved him, or if the circumstances leading to my birth were happy memories then she would have told me... right?" Ned nods. "So it'll probably resurface bad memories for her, and I don't want to do that to her."  
  
Ned: "Sasha, you such a wonderful kid to want to spare your mother this pain that the revelation of your father might bring. But you do have a right to know."  
  
Sasha: "I know."  
  
Ned puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she turns around and hugs him. Ned is surprised for a moment but then hugs her back.  
  
Alexis walks in, sees them and smiles.  
  
Alexis: "Hey you two."  
  
Ned and Sasha let go of each other.  
  
Sasha: "Hey mom."  
  
Alexis: "What are you guys up to today?"  
  
Ned: "Well I was about to ask is Sasha wanted to go for a ride."  
  
Sasha: "Yeah, that would be great." To Alexis. "Will you come?"  
  
Alexis: "Of course." 


	13. ch13

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I will update more, I promise! And thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated!!!!! And now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Cassadine Compound  
  
Alexis and Sasha walk into the living room.  
  
Alexis: "So I take it that you and Ned have gotten to know each other."  
  
Sasha: "Yeah he's a really nice guy." A pause. "I approve if that's what your wondering."  
  
Alexis: (smiling) "Just checking."  
  
Back in Port Charles.  
  
Wyndemere Library.   
  
Stefan is sitting at his desk working on his laptop when the phone rings.  
  
Stefan: (picking up the phone) "Cassadine." A pause. "The island?" Another pause. "Occupied, by whom?" A pause. "I understand, I will call my pilot."  
  
Cassadine Island- Living Room.  
  
Sasha and Mikkos are sitting at one of the tables enthralled in a game of chess, while Alexis sits on a near by couch reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.  
  
Ned enters and joins Alexis on the couch.  
  
Ned: (kissing her cheek) "Hi."  
  
Alexis: "Hi yourself, and how's everyone back in Port Charles?"  
  
Ned: "Dysfunctional as always."  
  
Alexis: "I'm glad to see that some things never change."  
  
Ned smiles.  
  
Sasha: (To Mikkos) "That's check, and mate."  
  
Mikkos: "Czarina, it pleases me to see that you have become a very proficient chess player.  
  
Sasha: "That's only because you let me win."  
  
Mikkos: "I have stopped letting you win months ago."  
  
Sasha: (smiling) "Glad to hear it."  
  
An older woman enters the room.  
  
Woman: "Dinner is served in the dining room." She leaves.  
  
Mikkos, Sasha, Ned, and Alexis all get up. Mikkos and Alexis exit first and Sasha holds Ned behind.   
  
Sasha: "Ned, listen, I'm glad that we talked and all, but I just wanted to make sure that…."  
  
Ned: (cutting in) "That I didn't say anything to your mother?" Sasha nods. "Don't worry, I didn't and I'm not going to"  
  
Sasha: "Thank you."  
  
Ned: "Sure. Now, lets go get some dinner." 


	14. ch14

Chapter 14  
  
Helena's Yacht  
  
Helena sits on the couch drinking a cup of tea when Andreas enters.  
  
Andreas: "Madam, your son has left Port Charles."  
  
Helena: "Stefan?" Andreas nods. "Do you know of his destination?"  
  
Andreas: "The flight plan that was filed with the Port Charles airport said that the jet was headed to Greece."  
  
Helena: (looking up at him) "Greece?"  
  
Andreas nods.  
  
Helena: (quietly) "Sasha…" She stands and heads toward him. "Andreas, lift the anchor, we must go to Greece at once."  
  
Cassadine Island  
  
Sasha's Room  
  
Sasha is sitting at a table with her glasses on. She's reading a comic book and her laptop is nearby.  
  
Alexis enters.  
  
Sasha hears something and quickly puts down her comic book to look at her laptop. When she realizes that its Alexis and looks up and smiles.  
  
Sasha: "Oh.. Hi…"  
  
Alexis: (walking over and sitting next to her) "Hi." She looks at the computer screen. "Six easy ways to learn Russian?"  
  
Sasha: "Yup, grandfather insists.."  
  
Alexis: "He always did." a pause. "You know I actually came over her to talk to you about something."  
  
Sasha: (taking off her glasses) "Okay."  
  
Alexis: "I've been talking to Ned and we both agreed that we should be heading back to Port Charles soon."  
  
Sasha: (disappointed) "Oh…" She gets up and walks over and sits on the bed.  
  
Alexis: (following her) "I think you've misunderstood. I want you to come back with us."  
  
Sasha: (visibly relived) "You do?"  
  
Alexis: "Of course I do. You're my daughter and I love you. And I want you to come and live with me."  
  
Sasha: "What was grandfathers reaction to all this?"  
  
Alexis: "He agrees with me."  
  
Sasha: (shocked) "He does?"  
  
Alexis: (smiling) "I know, its amazing isn't it?"  
  
Sasha: "Yeah… Is he coming too?"  
  
Alexis: "He really doesn't think that's a good idea."  
  
Sasha: "Maybe he's right, but I will miss him."  
  
Alexis: "So will I."  
  
Sasha: "So I can really come and live with you?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes."  
  
They hug. 


	15. ch15

Chapter 15  
  
Cassadine Living Room  
  
Alexis and Mikkos sit together at one of the tables.  
  
Alexis: "She really wants you to come to Port Charles, she'll miss you."  
  
Mikkos: "I will miss her also, but I highly doubt that my return to Port Charles would be welcomed."  
  
Thaao enters.  
  
Thaao: "Mr. Cassadine, the guards have captured an intruder."  
  
Mikkos: "Bring him in."  
  
Two guards walk in dragging a ranting Stefan.  
  
Stefan: "Get your hands off me!!! I am the son of Mikkos Cassadine. You have no right to treat me like this! This is my families island and all of you are employed by me!!! Take your hands off of me…." He stops when he sees Mikkos and stands there in shock.  
  
Mikkos: (to the guards) "Let my son go and leave us."  
  
Thaao: "Yes sir." They leave.  
  
Stefan: (still shocked) "Fa… Father?"  
  
Mikkos: "Yes, my son. I'm alive."  
  
Stefan: "But how?"  
  
Mikkos: "The ice chamber that Luke Spencer locked me into preserved me."  
  
Stefan: "I still can't believe this."  
  
Mikkos: "Believe it my son."  
  
The men embrace.  
  
Stefan: (finally noticing Alexis) "What are you doing here?"  
  
Before Alexis can answer him Ned and Sasha walk in.  
  
Sasha: "Hey mom, guess what Ned said we could do when we get to New York…" She stops when she sees Stefan. A look of familiarity comes across her face and it grows hard as she stairs at Stefan, a look that does not go unnoticed by Ned.  
  
Alexis: (guiding Sasha towards Stefan) "Stefan, I'm sure that you'll remember by daughter, Sasha. Sasha, this is my brother, your uncle Stefan Cassadine, he was with me the day that you were born."  
  
Stefan stairs at Sasha as she does the same to him. 


	16. ch16

Chapter 16  
Cassadine Living Room  
  
Stefan and Sasha continue to hold each others gaze.  
  
Stefan: (breaking the staring contest) "This is absurd, Sasha died years ago."  
  
Alexis: "No, Stefan. Helena fooled us all and manipulated the situation. Helena stole her from me to raise Sasha herself."  
  
Stefan: "That's incredible, but knowing my mother it is not at all surprising." To Sasha. "It is nice to meet you Sasha." He extends his hand.  
  
Sasha: (eyeing him, but giving him her hand) "Its nice to meet you too Mr. Cassadine."  
  
Stefan: "Mr. Cassadine? Isn't that a little formal for your uncle?"  
  
Sasha: "And "uncle" is still too friendly for someone I just met. So how about we stick with "Stefan"?"  
  
Stefan: (smirking) "Fine."  
  
Sasha: "Well if you'll all excuse me." To Alexis. "I'm sure that you want to catch up with your brother. I'll see you later."  
  
Sasha Leaves.  
  
Alexis: (to Ned) "I wonder what's that matter with her?"  
  
Stefan: (answering before Ned can) "She is probably worn out from meeting all these new relations she never knew she had."  
  
Ned: (not believing him but covering) "I'm sure that's it… I'll just run out and check on her." He leaves.

The Beach  
  
Sasha runs out into the ocean just enough for the water to cover her ankles.   
  
Sasha: "That bastard!!! My uncle?!?!" She kicks the water. "How could he do this to me?" She kicks the water again but this time falls down into the ocean. She just sits there staring out into the water until Ned comes up behind her.   
  
Ned: (putting a hand on her shoulder) "Sasha?"  
  
Sasha: (getting up quickly and looking at him) "What?" She walks away from him further down the beach.  
  
Ned: (following her) "Sasha, have you seen Stefan before?"  
  
Sasha: (turning to face him) "What makes you say that?"  
  
Ned: "By the way you looked at him in there. Have you seen him before?"  
  
Sasha: "Ned…. He.. He…He was here!!! He saw me and he did nothing!!!"  
  
Ned: "Sasha, your not making any sense… What do you mean??"  
  
Sasha: "I must have been around 9 or maybe 10. I was riding Seva right here on the beach and I looked up to the main house, to that balcony." She points to a balcony. "I looked up there and I saw Helena talking with some man that I had never seen before. And Ned… It was him! It was Stefan. Stefan, my uncle, whatever he is, he saw me and he didn't do anything!!! He knew who I was, he had to, and he just left me here to be raised my that sociopath!" She starts to cry and Ned pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight. 


	17. ch17

A/N: Hey all! Hope your all enjoying the story! Just one thing: I know at the beginning I wrote that Nicholas was Stefan's son.. So forget that.. I have changed that so Nicholas is still Stavros' son.. Just like in the show it was just better for writing purposes.... Thanks!! And keeping enjoying!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
Cassadine Compound

Living Room

Mikkos, Alexis, and Stefan all sit at one of the ornate tables.  
  
Stefan: "I just can't seen to wrap my mind around it. My father and my niece, both alive."  
  
Mikkos: "Your sister was also shocked by the concept." He smiles at Alexis.  
  
Stefan: "And how does Ashton fit into all this?"  
  
Alexis: "He came here with me when he saw Sasha with Helena."  
  
Stefan: (suddenly interested) "Have the two of you reconciled?"  
  
Alexis: "I really don't see how that's any of your business Stefan."  
  
Stefan: "Alexis, you have just found out that your daughter is alive and well. Do you really want her subjected to a family like the Quartermaines?"  
  
Alexis: "One again Stefan, its non of your business. And plus, Sasha likes Ned."  
  
Stefan is about to respond but Mikkos beats him to it.  
  
Mikkos: "As do I my son. And your sister is correct these affairs are non of your concern."  
  
The Beach  
  
Ned is still holding Sasha tightly and she has calmed down significantly.  
  
Sasha pulls out of Ned's grasp and walks further down the beach and sits down to face the water. Ned follows her and sits beside her.  
  
Ned: "I wonder why he never said anything. How could he have done that to you?"  
  
Sasha: (thinking and then realizing why) "The heir."  
  
Ned: (confused) "What?"  
  
Sasha: "The heir… Helena's other grandchild. She never would let the opportunity slip by to compare him to me and make him more superior.. Oh, what was his name?"  
  
Ned : "Nicholas."  
  
Sasha: "That was it."  
  
Ned: "He's Stavros' son."  
  
Sasha: (looking up suddenly interested) "Who?"  
  
Ned: "You really don't know your family tree.. Do you?"  
  
Sash shakes her head "no."  
  
Ned: (explaining) "Mikkos and Helena had two sons. One was Stefan, and the elder one was Stavros."  
  
Sasha: (understanding) "So I was considered a threat to Nicholas' inheritance because I was also a grandchild of Mikkos Cassadine. But why would Stefan care?"  
  
Ned: "Stavros died when Nicholas was very young and Stefan raised him as his own."  
  
Sasha: "So Stefan was protecting Nicholas' claim to the family fortune and that's why he never said anything about me…"  
  
Ned: "I think you've got it."  
  
Sasha: "That bastard! I can't believe I have to go in there and act like I don't know any of this."  
  
Ned: "Why don't you just confront him with this information?"  
  
Sasha: "What would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing except that my mother and grandfather would be furious with him, but other then that, it wouldn't help matters to tell anyone."  
  
Ned: "You could always blackmail him?"  
  
Sasha: "What do you mean."  
  
Ned: "Well like you said, if you tell your mother no good can come from it for Stefan. So when you need something from your uncle, you could use this information to get it."  
  
Sasha: "You don't like my uncle.. Do you?"  
  
Ned: "No, not at all."  
  
Sasha: "Why not?"  
  
Ned: (trying to avoid the subject) "I think we've done enough Stefan bashing for today."  
  
Ned tries to get up but Sasha pulls him back onto the sand.  
  
Sasha: "No way! I told you my deep dark secret, and now you tell me yours."  
  
Ned: "Really?? I don't recall you telling me your _real _deep dark secret."  
  
Sasha: "We are not talking about that!!!! Now, why do you hate Stefan?"  
  
Ned: (sighing) "I really liked your mother, for a long time and Stefan hated that. He hated the fact that your mother was giving someone else attention, except him."  
  
Sasha: "So he came between the two of you."  
  
Ned: "More then once.. And it won't happen again." 


	18. ch18

Chapter 18:  
  
Cassadine Compound  
The Living Room  
  
Stefan: "I am only saying that you and Ashton have had a less then efficient record. If Sasha gets too attached and the two of you fall out, again, she will be the ultimate victim."  
  
Alexis: (furious) "Stefan you have no right to dictate who and who does not enter my daughters life, or my own. And you have no objectivity where Ned is concerned. You've always had some sort of secret vendetta against him"  
  
Ned and Sasha pick that moment to enter, they head straight for Mikkos, who is watching his children very carefully- especially Alexis.  
  
Stefan: "Oh stop diluting yourself Alexis. You have just gotten your daughter back, do you really want her getting attached to a man you have no future with?"  
  
Sasha: (getting in Stefan's face and answering him before either Ned or Alexis can) "Who the hell do you think you are?? Some relation that I have just met, do you really think you have any right to dictate who my mother, or I, spend time with or let into our lives??" A pause. "You are nothing but the second son born into a family of nobility trying to rule through the son of his dead elder brother…"  
  
Before Sasha can finish her ran Stefan hits his hand hard across her face. His Cassadine family ring draws blood from her cheek. The shock of what he did immediately hits Stefan first and the regret of what he had just done and what he did not do all those years ago is evident in his eyes, a guilt which Sasha immediately sees.  
  
Ned immediately grabs Stefan and pins him against the wall as Alexis and Mikkos make their way toward Sasha.  
  
Ned: (holding Stefan in place) "If you ever touch her again I swear that I will kill you Cassadine!!!"  
  
Stefan: (pushing Ned away) "Get your hands off of me Ashton!!"  
  
Alexis: (letting go of Sasha, who is still in shock, and approaching Stefan) "Have you completely lost your mind?? She was completely right in her assessment. You have no right to dictate anything where me and Sasha are concerned. How dare you strike her." A pause. "Is this what you did to Nicholas when he became a little rambunctious."  
  
Stefan: "Do not dare to insinuate anything Alexis! Let us not forget how this started in the first place." He discreetly eyes Sasha.  
  
Alexis: (picking up on his signal and walking over to Sasha) "Are you all right?" She strokes Sasha's face.  
  
Sasha: (glaring at Stefan) "I'm fine." Looking at Alexis. "I'm fine."  
  
Alexis: "Ned, will you take her to get cleaned up?"  
  
Ned: "Sure." To Sasha. "Come on slugger."  
  
Sasha: "Slugger?"  
  
They leave.  
  
Mikkos: (looking between Alexis and Stefan) "I think I will go and check on my granddaughter."  
  
He leaves.  
  
Stefan: "Are you staying in your old room?"  
  
Alexis: "No."  
  
Stefan: "I thought so."  
  
Alexis: (changing the subject) "If you ever touch her again I will never forgive you."  
  
Stefan: "I would not expect any less." A pause. "Sasha was out of line."  
  
Alexis: "So were you."  
  
Stefan: "Granted. Did you tell her who her father is?"  
  
Alexis: (grimacing slightly) "No."  
  
Stefan: "Has she asked?"  
  
Alexis: "Not yet."  
  
Stefan: "She's beautiful Alexis, just like her mother. She does have his coloring you know."  
  
Alexis: (slightly pained) "I know." 


	19. ch19

Chapter 19  
Cassadine Compound  
Sasha's Room  
  
Sasha sits on the bed and Ned comes in holding a washcloth. Mikkos walks in behind him.  
  
Ned takes Sasha's chin in his hands and starts to dab her cheek as Mikkos watches them closely from the corner.  
  
Ned: (dabbing her cheek) "You know this would have been a lot easier if you let me do this in the kitchen."  
  
Sasha: (horrified) "NO!!"  
  
Ned and Mikkos look up at her in surprise.  
  
Ned: "Are you all right?"  
  
Sasha: "I'm fine.. I'm just more comfortable here."  
  
Ned: (letting it go) "All right…" A pause. "I think you'll live."  
  
Sasha: "Thanks Dr. Ashton."  
  
Ned smiles.  
  
Ned: "You know you're a tough kid. You didn't even flinch when he hit you."  
  
Sasha: "I'm used to a lot worse then that. Trust me."  
  
Alexis enters.  
  
Alexis: "And how's the patient?"  
  
Sasha: "According to Dr. Ashton here, I'll live."  
  
Alexis: (looking at Ned) "Dr. Ashton?"  
  
Ned shrugs.  
  
Alexis: (to Sasha) "I'm sorry about Stefan."  
  
Sasha: "It's not your fault. The Cassadine's just can't handle their anger. But I don't think I was wrong and if he's waiting for an apology, he's not getting one."  
  
Mikkos: "And you should not have to apologize for anything."  
  
He leaves.   
  
Stefan's Room  
  
Stefan stands in the middle of his childhood room.  
  
He walks over to a dresser and looks at some old photos that have grown yellow and forgotten over time. One of them is a picture of a young Alexis and Stefan, smiling and playing.  
  
Stefan picks up the picture to look at it and thinks back to an easier time.  
  
Mikkos enters.  
  
Mikkos: "Stefan…."  
  
Stefan: (putting down the picture) "Father, is Sasha all right?"  
  
Mikkos: "She's fine."  
  
Stefan: "Good."  
  
Both men are silent and looking at each other nervously.  
  
Mikkos: (breaking the silence) "May I ask you a question?"  
  
Stefan: "Of course Father."  
  
Mikkos: "Why do you hate Ned Ashton so much?"  
  
Stefan: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Mikkos: "Oh please Stefan. You don't want him anywhere near Sasha or Alexis, and its obvious he loves them both."  
  
Stefan: "Because Ned Ashton has hurt Alexis a number of times and I don't want him to hurt her again, or her daughter."  
  
Mikkos: "That is not your decision to make, it's Alexis'."  
  
Stefan: "However as you can remember Alexis has not always had the best taste when it came to men."  
  
Mikkos: "Your jealous."  
  
Stefan: "Excuse me?"  
  
Mikkos: "You have always been where Alexis was concerned. You were the only man in her life for so long that any other, even the most simplest friendships, became a threat. And now Ashton has come back in the picture and is taking your place again not only with Alexis, but now with Sasha, a niece you never knew.   
  
Stefan: "That's absurd."  
  
Mikkos: "Perhaps my son, but it is the truth." 


	20. ch20

Chapter 20:  
Cassadine Compound Guest Quarters (Alexis' Room)  
  
Ned stands out on the balcony overlooking the ocean. He has his arms crossed and has a serious-thinking look on his face.  
  
He smiles when he feels Alexis' arms encircle his waist from behind. Her chin rests on his shoulder.  
  
Alexis: "I want to thank you."  
  
Ned: (turning around and holding her against him) "For what?"  
  
Alexis: "For being there. I'm just so sorry for that scene down there and because of Stefan, and ..."  
  
Ned: (interrupting her with a kiss) "It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault. It's Stefan, he's always been protective of your, you know that. He's just gone to far this time."  
  
Alexis: "I know that, I do. And if he ever touches Sasha again, it'll be the end of out relationship. But I want you to know that I don't agree with what he said. This is it Ned, for real this time. I love you and I'm not giving up on us."  
  
Ned: "And neither am I Alexis. I love you, you and Sasha, and I'm going to be there for the both of you, no matter what."  
  
Alexis looks up at him with tears in her eyes. She leans up to kiss him but her meets her half way.  
  
The Ravine.  
  
Sasha lays on a grassy mound several feet away form the rocky area of the ravine and her horse is tied up to a tree several feet away. Her glasses are on and she is reading a comic book.  
  
A black stallion comes trotting up and Stefan is seen on the horse. He looks around the area and when he sees Sasha he maneuvers the horse in her direction.  
  
Sasha hears the horse and looks up. She sees Stefan and looks back to her comic book.  
  
Stefan dismounts his horse and ties it to the same tree as Seva is tied to. He then comes over and sits next to Sasha on the grass.  
  
Stefan: "Your grandfather said you liked to come out here. It's very dangerous if you were to trip."  
  
Sasha: (still looking at her comic book) "Apparently its also very dangerous to come in contact with your hand."  
  
Stefan: "Touché." A pause. "Sasha, I want to apologize for that incident, I should not have struck you."  
  
Sasha: (looking at him in shock) "No one has ever apologized for hitting me before."  
  
Stefan: (concerned) "Before? What do you mean?"  
  
Sasha: "Drop the concerned uncle act Stefan. You didn't care about me then and you certainly don't care about me now."  
  
Stefan: "Then?"  
  
Sasha: "Yes then!!! I know Stefan, I saw you. I was 10 years old and I saw you, here with Helena. And you left me here to rot with that witch!!"  
  
Stefan: "I didn't know..."  
  
Sasha: "I knew who you were? Well I didn't not until I saw you today." A pause. "Why did you do it Stefan? How could you let me grow up with her, when you knew my mother was alive?"  
  
Stefan: (caught and deciding to go with the truth) "I need to protect my nephew, his inheritance."  
  
Sasha: "And at the same time you scarified your niece to a psychopath. How have you been able to live with yourself for all these years?"  
  
Stefan: "Sasha, I feel a great regret for what I have done. I remember my childhood and Alexis' with Helena in the mix, and I am sorry for that."  
  
Sasha: "And you'd do it again in a heart beat. Anything right? To protect your poor Nicholas."  
  
Stefan looks down defeated.  
  
Sasha: "And if you came here to make peace, its not going to happen because I will never forgive you for what I had to endure." 


	21. ch21

Chapter 21  
Cassadine Compound 

Living Room  
  
Mikkos sits at a table playing chess against himself.  
  
Stefan barges in slamming the door behind him.  
  
Mikkos: (looking up) "I take it that your talk with Sasha did not go as planned?"  
  
Stefan: "It's complicated."  
  
Mikkos: "As I would have assumed."  
  
Stefan: (sitting down with Mikkos) "Has she discussed her childhood with you?"  
  
Mikkos: "No, I am afraid not. That subject is a sore spot with Sasha."  
  
Stefan looks lost in his thoughts.  
  
Mikkos: "Stefan? Is something wrong?"  
  
Stefan: "I was just remembering what she put me and Alexis through."  
  
Mikkos: "Do you think that Helena did the same to Sasha?"  
  
Stefan: "Or worse."  
  
Ned and Alexis walk down the stairs.  
  
Alexis: "Where's Sasha."  
  
Stefan: "At the ravine."  
  
Alexis: (worried) "I hope she gets back soon, it's getting late."  
  
Ned: "I'll go find her."  
  
Ned kisses Alexis on the cheek and walks out one of the back doors."  
  
At the same time one of the other doors on the other side of the room opens.  
  
Mikkos: (hearing the door open) "That must be Sasha now."  
  
Helena: (walking in with guards in tow) "I can assure you that I am not my dear granddaughter."  
  
She stops in shock when she sees Mikkos sitting with Stefan and Alexis.  
  
Helena: (shocked) "Mikkos?"


End file.
